


One Of The Lucky Ones

by GothMoth



Series: Ectobers Ectoplasmic Splatters [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Acceptance, Ficlet, Gen, Murder, Nicknames, Self-Acceptance, Self-Reflection, Teeny Tiny Itty Bitty Little Ficlet, Tucker is goddamn lucky and he knows it, Tucker's number's up, you know how your life supposedly flashes before your eyes before you die?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Life’s cards really had always been in Tucker’s favour, but if you play for long enough the house always wins.





	One Of The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Day 13: Lucky Number

Bad luck Tuck,

Bad luck Tuck, 

That’s what they say, his little personalised ‘nickname’; insult really. 

But honestly? Tucker was damn lucky. His best friend was a fucking superhero. He was intelligent enough to get into any university he wanted. He could hack circles around his own government. He’d seen and known different timelines and realities. He was the rightful Pharaoh of an entire kingdom, sure they were ghosts but what does that matter? He’d done and would rationally continue to do well for himself. 

Unlike his two friends, he had loving parents who accepted him as he was. Sam’s were always on the verge of disowning her, and Danny’s...well, they were always on the verge of killing him or dissecting him or a multitude of other horrible things. Unlike Sam, he wasn’t demonised because of his looks or disturbingly obsessed with being unique. Like seriously, everything she did seemed to have that as a base motivator. Unlike Danny, he didn’t have the weight of the town on his shoulders, and he wasn’t partly dead. Even if being dead, arguably, didn’t seem all that bad. 

So really, of the three, he was the lucky one. Did he deserve to be? Hell no. He’s selfish, egotistical, single-minded, petty, womanising, and if he’s being really honest with himself, a gluttonous pig with a bad habit of disturbing the hell out of other people. Sometimes he’s pretty sure it’s just dumb luck he even has any friends at all. 

But luck, Tucker thinks, is a god damn finicky mistress and never stays hitched for long. As he looks into Dan’s eyes, a clawed glove cupping his face, and suspended off the edge of a rooftop. 

That was the thing with being the ‘lucky one’. He didn’t have their fighting skills, their prowess with words, their quick plans and strategies, or determination in spades. He had some sure, everyone did. But not enough to survive the life the three of them lived.

He wasn’t the reckless leader, the stories hero. He wasn’t the battle-ready sidekick, the stories doomed love interest. He was the best friend, every stories eventual lamb to the slaughter. Normally he’d say, the stories first to die to give the hero his tragic backstory. But Danny already got that covered, being his own tragic backstory. Like always, Tucker got lucky. Dodged the bullet. Lived to tell the tale. Came back to die another day. 

So screw it, he was just the lucky one. Meaning he doesn’t bother screaming as he falls. Instead, he watches the sky and blows a kiss to Lady Luck as she sashays away. 

**End.**


End file.
